


The Flower and the Snowflake

by SkyShadow22



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees Schnees, F/F, Fluff, Just a teensy amount of angst, Multi, Polyamory, real world AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyShadow22/pseuds/SkyShadow22
Summary: Blake makes a new friend in Weiss. But is she just interested in her as a friend? Or something more?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it clear now, there is no cheating going on. Just a fun poly ship idea I had.

The bitter taste of sweat reached Blake’s mouth as she sat on the bench at her gym. Her muscles were aching after finishing a boxing workout. She lifted her heavy arm to dry her face with a towel. Yang had gone to refill their water bottles while Blake rested. It was tough to keep up with Yang. She seemed to have a limitless amount of energy and strength. Blake admired it but it exhausted her at times.

As she sat, Blake looked around at the other students using the gym. A blonde boy from her psych class was struggling to lift weights while a girl with long, bright red hair spotted him. She could faintly hear her encouraging him. The girl herself had abs that could give Yang a run for her money. In the corner, her friend Sun was hanging upside down and doing crunches. She sometimes teased him that doing so was the reason he was a bit of an airhead.

A damp chill suddenly pressed against her shoulder and caused Blake to jump. She whipped her head around to see Yang standing over her, holding out a purple water bottle. “Staring at Sun? You’re gonna make me jealous.” Blake took the bottle and drank from it. She stood up and faced Yang, who looked slightly concerned. “Hold on, there’s something on you.”

Blake looked down to see what it was. She was surprised when Yang leaned in and kissed her. Yang grinned as they parted. “Nevermind, it was just me.”

“Very funny,” Blake said with a smirk. Her girlfriend liked to tease Blake and play cute tricks on her. If it was anyone else, Blake would be annoyed, but Yang could read her well enough to know when she could and couldn’t be playful.

“How ya feeling? Ready to hit the treadmill?”

Blake nodded. “Yeah, I’m good.” 

They started to walk towards the currently unused treadmills. On the way, they passed Sun. He winked and smiled as he wiped sweat off with a towel. “See you ladies later.”

“Hey, don’t forget movie night again!” Yang yelled over her shoulder.

“Kaaay.”

“Hey have you met his new boyfriend yet?” Yang asked as they each claimed a treadmill.

“Not yet. He’s shy about introducing them to his friends.” Blake pulled out a pair of headphones from her pocket and plugged them into her phone. She put in one earbud, leaving the ear facing Yang empty and selected her workout playlist on her phone.

“I dunno why. He always finds the cute ones.” Yang did the same with her own pair of headphones, leaving an ear open for Blake. They punched in their settings and the treadmills came to life. 

As the music hummed in her ear and her feet thumped against the treadmill, Blake continued looking around the gym. She often preferred watching people over interacting with them. The blonde boy was now sitting on the floor panting heavily. The redhead stood nearby, chatting with another girl with short ginger hair. She was wearing all pink and was currently curling fairly large weights.

A flash of white in the corner of her eye caught Blake’s attention. She looked to see a girl with a long white ponytail walk into the gym. She set her belongings down near the punching bag and started strapping on gloves. The girl was quite pretty, Blake thought. She realized she was staring and looked away. She glanced back just as the girl looked up. She smiled and gave Blake a small wave.

Blake suddenly misstepped and fumbled on the treadmill, grabbing the handles and putting her feet on the sides. “Are you okay?” Yang’s concerned voice came from beside her.

“Yeah, I’m...I’m fine,” Blake panted. She felt extremely hot and took a long drink from her water. She looked over at Yang, who had also stopped and was staring worriedly at her. “Really, I’m okay. Just tripped.” Blake glanced back to where the other girl had been to see that she was now engaged with the punching bag. Her movements were graceful and fluid. Blake shook her head and started resetting her machine.

\

A couple days later, Blake was at work in the library. She worked at the front desk, checking books in and out and giving general help regarding the library. It was almost closing time and was slow, so Blake was reading. She loved that her job allowed her to read on the clock, especially since the building was usually very peaceful. The quiet sounds of typing and pages turning occasionally punctuated the silence.

Blake heard footsteps approaching and glanced up to check if they were headed towards her. Her heart jumped as the girl from before walked right towards her. She was wearing a casual blue sundress and had her hair in a high ponytail. Up close, Blake saw that she really was quite beautiful. Blake placed her bookmark and set her book down. She smiled at the girl as she reached the desk.

“Hi, I just have a couple of books to check out,” the girl said brightly. 

“Of course,” Blake replied. She took the books that the girl had set down and scanned them. “Oh, this one’s really good,” she said of the second book.

“You’ve read it?”

“Yeah, last semester. I like this author.”

The girl seemed delighted. “I’ve never met anyone who’s heard of her!”

Blake felt her face turn warm. “I...read a lot.”

“I try, but it’s tough with schoolwork sometimes. You’re lucky you can read at work.”

“Yeah, it’s nice.”

“Would you mind if I come to you for recommendations every now and then?”

Blake was a bit taken aback by the sudden request. “Um, no, I guess not.”

The girl seemed to realize her forwardness. “Sorry, that came out of nowhere, didn’t it?”

“No, you’re fine. I do work in a library after all.”

The girl smiled. “Okay then. Oh, I’m Weiss.” She stuck her hand out towards Blake. “Who do I ask for next time I come in?”

“Blake.” She lightly took Weiss’ hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you.”

\

Over the next few weeks, Weiss came in several times during Blake’s shifts and chatted about books and school. She was always respectful about not holding up the line if there was one, but would go to Blake’s line even if another employee’s line was shorter. She was very nice and Blake enjoyed talking to her. 

One day while they talked, they got on the topic of movie adaptations. Blake decided to take a step forward. “Hey, would you want to come to a movie night with my friends?”

Weiss seemed stunned. “Really?”

Blake shrugged and fidgeted with a pencil. “Yeah. We have a movie night every Thursday. It’s pretty chill and we usually do a drinking game.” She suddenly worried that that would scare her off. “But, it’s pretty mild. It’s mostly just my friend Sun and my girlfriend getting tipsy and arguing.” 

Weiss smiled. “That sounds like fun. Here.” She took a scrap piece of paper and a pencil and wrote something. “Text me when and where and I’ll be there.” Weiss handed the paper to Blake. It had her number and name, with a tiny heart over the I.

“Okay.” Blake suddenly found herself at a loss for words. Weiss smiled again and waved as she left with her books. 

Blake was left by herself so she picked up her book to continue reading. The words blurred together as she read and she had to go over sentences multiple times. She began feeling nervous about inviting Weiss over. She pulled out her phone and texted Yang.

-Is it okay if I invite someone to movie night?-

A couple minutes went by before her phone buzzed. 

-Of course!! Who is it???-

-New friend I made at work.-

-Nice nice. They cute? lol-

Blake felt her face heat up again.

-I guess.-

-Lol well I’m sure they’re cool if u like em-

Blake started to put her phone away but saw the paper with Weiss’ number. She stared at the heart over the name, her heartbeat getting faster as she did. Blake shook her head. She typed Weiss’ info into her contacts before putting her phone away and going back to reading.


	2. Two

“PULP FICTION!”

“RESERVOIR DOGS!”

Blake sat in the bean bag chair in her apartment, watching the argument between Yang and Sun. 

“Yelling won’t help,” Blake chided.

“You can’t tell me you think Reservoir Dogs is better than Pulp Fiction,” Yang directed at Sun.

“I’m not saying one’s better, I’m just saying we’ve watched Pulp Fiction for two movie nights before,” Sun replied.

“That’s because it’s great! And this is the first specifically Tarantino night we’ve had. It was your idea.”

“Yeah, because I figured we could actually watch a different movie for once!”

“Blake.” Yang turned towards her. “What do you think?” Sun turned to face her as well.

“No way. I’m staying out of this.” She got up to go to the kitchen. The other two continued arguing as she grabbed a soda from the fridge. 

Blake and Yang had been living together for almost a year now in a small apartment near campus. They’d started hosting movie night shortly after that. She walked back into the living room just as there was a knock at the door. Yang and Sun didn’t seem to even notice. Blake set her drink down and opened the door to find Weiss standing there.

“Hi! I hope I’m not late.”

“We’re still deciding what to watch actually.” Blake stepped aside so Weiss could come in. She closed the door behind her and turned towards the bickering pair. “Hey!” They both looked over at her, noticing Weiss. “This is Weiss. Weiss, this is my friend Sun and my girlfriend Yang.”

“Sup,” Sun greeted simply.

“Weiss! I didn’t know you knew Blake!” Yang said.

“Wait, what?” Blake asked as she looked back and forth.

“We’re in the same biology class,” Weiss replied. “Yang mooches off of me to study.” She smiled playfully at Yang. In that moment, Blake realized that Weiss had waved to Yang that day in the gym and felt like a complete idiot.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re smart. Anyway,” Yang gestured towards the couch. “Come sit. Welcome to the party!”

“Hold up,” Sun held up a hand. “Settle this for us. Pulp Fiction or Reservoir Dogs?”

Weiss blinked a few times. “I’m sorry, what?”

Yang and Sun looked at each other, then back to Weiss. “It’s Tarantino night. Which movie do you think we should watch?” Yang asked.

“Who’s...Tarantino?”

They stood in silence for a moment before Sun smacked his palm against his forehead and sighed. “Now we have to watch Pulp.” Yang pumped her fist in victory.

Blake was still getting over her internal embarrassment as she stood next to Weiss. “You want anything to drink?” she asked her.

“Sure. What do you have?” 

“Here, it’s easier to show you. Kitchen’s this way.” Blake brought Weiss into the small cooking area and opened the fridge for Weiss. “Couple different kinds of soda, beer, juice, milk, Yang’s sweet tea. Or tap water.” As Weiss looked into the fridge, Blake caught herself staring at her. She was wearing another casual dress that looked great on her. Blake started to blush and looked away towards the cabinets. “Oh, I also have some red wine.”

Weiss raised her eyebrows. “Would you mind if I had some?”

Blake shook her head. “Not at all.” She closed the fridge and started pulling out two wine glasses and the bottle.

“So how long have you and Yang been dating?”

“A little over two years. Same as you, she was using me to help herself study.” Blake smiled as she poured the wine. She remembered the days when the bubbly blonde would run after Blake after class. She realized later that Yang had been using studying as an excuse to be around Blake. In that time, she’d started to develop a crush on Yang, but was too shy to act on it. Lucky for her, Yang made the first move. “She’s hard to resist.”

Blake handed Weiss a glass and saw she was smiling warmly. “It sounds like you’re quite happy with her.”

“Yeah. She’s wonderful.” A thought occurred to Blake which hadn’t before. “Are you dating anyone?”

“No, I’m...” Her smile faded, replaced by a sad expression. “Relationships can be hard.” She took a drink from her wine.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Weiss was looking down at her wine. “I’m sure you understand the extra level of difficulty from liking girls.”

Blake sighed. “Yeah...especially if you’re not very social.”

“Exactly!” Weiss smiled again. “Maybe I can take Yang or Sun out as a wingman.”

“Sun is a terrible wingman. He flirts with everyone himself, even girls.” Blake chuckled. “One time, he tried to help his buddy Neptune find a date. Sun ended up with three numbers that night, and none for Neptune.”

Weiss giggled, which Blake found extremely cute. “Well I’ll just have to ask Yang for help, then.”

Blake felt a small stab in her heart. “Movie should be starting soon,” she said to change the subject. She wasn’t sure if it was guilt or a hint of jealousy she felt, but ignored it either way.

\

The following week, Weiss invited Blake out for lunch. They met at a small cafe near campus that Weiss had recommended. They were chatting as they looked over the menu.

“The plot is admittedly a bit weak, but the characters are all so charming and well developed,” Weiss said. “I think you’d really like it.”

“I’ll have to give it a read. Thanks.” This was the first time that Weiss had recommended a book that Blake hadn’t read, so she was going to be sure to check it out. “I’m glad they have good vegetarian options here,” Blake remarked.

“Are you vegetarian?”

Blake nodded. “Since I was fifteen.”

“You should have told me. I would’ve felt bad if I’d picked somewhere you couldn’t eat.”

“Sorry. I was planning on just getting a salad wherever we went.”

“What made you decide to go vegetarian?” Weiss had set down her own menu and was watching Blake. Her posture was very proper and made Blake straighten her own back slightly.

“I just started to feel bad, knowing that what I was eating used to be alive.”

Weiss smiled. “You’re a really kindhearted person.”

Blake’s face went hot and she raised the menu a bit to try and hide. “I guess.” Weiss giggled. Their waiter came then and they placed their orders. After he left, they both say quietly for a moment. Blake broke the awkward silence and asked the first thing that came to mind. “So what are you studying? I’ve never thought to ask.”

“I’m majoring in business with a minor in sociology.”

“That’s an interesting combination.”

Weiss’s expression changed and she looked down at her drink. “I...wanted to go for sociology, but my father refused to pay for school unless I majored in business.”

Seeing Weiss’ face, Blake started to feel guilty for bringing it up. “Sorry...”

Weiss’ head snapped up and she held up her hands. “No, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to bring the mood down.”

Blake watched her face. She could tell that Weiss was trying to be positive for her benefit. “Do you...want to talk about it?”

Weiss adamantly shook her head. “I invited you out to have a nice lunch, not to talk about my problems.”

Even if it wasn’t her intent, Blake sensed that Weiss wanted somebody to talk to. “Weiss, I’m your friend. You can talk to me,” Blake said gently.

Weiss’ smile faded and she stared at her water again, deciding whether or not to take up Blake’s offer. After a moment she looked up. “Are you sure?”

Blake smiled. “Of course.”

Weiss returned the smile halfheartedly. She took a deep breath before she began. “My father is...he’s...” Weiss paused to search for the right words. She sighed and shook her head. “He’s an asshole.”

Blake was shocked to hear Weiss swear. “Parents can be a bit much sometimes.”

Weiss shook her head again. “No, I mean it. I hate him. He’s controlling and overbearing and expects his children to be shining examples of humanity.” Her voice was getting angrier by the second. “He acts like a king, just because he married into the family and took my grandfather’s company, but he’s just-” She stopped and looked up at Blake. “I...sorry. I didn’t mean to blow up like that.”

“It’s fine. It sounds like you’ve been needing to vent.”

“That’s an understatement,” Weiss grumbled. She smiled weakly at Blake. “Sorry again.”

“It’s no problem. Did you want any advice or did you just need to let off some steam?”

“I’m alright. It’s just frustrating sometimes.” Weiss reached a hand across the table to rest on Blake’s. “Thank you for listening. I really appreciate it.”

The warmth from Weiss’ hand caused Blake’s heart to start beating faster. “Any time,” she replied.


	3. Three

A few weeks passed and Weiss became a regular part of their friend group. She came to movie nights when she could, went on shopping trips, came over to do homework, and generally hung out with Blake and/or Yang. Yang took it upon herself to invite Weiss to “family” dinner. 

It was usually only Blake, Yang, Sun, and Yang’s younger sister Ruby. They went out once a month when Yang and Ruby’s dad sent them money. It was his idea for them to sit down and have a nice meal together once in a while. The group had never let anyone else come, but Yang deemed Weiss worthy.

They decided on Korean BBQ this time. The four girls were already there, waiting on Sun, who said he had a surprise. Blake was sitting between Weiss and Yang, with Yang at the head of the table and Ruby next to her.

“And he tried to jump on the boss’ back and totally missed and fell off the side!” Ruby was trying not to laugh too much as she described a game she played online. “We all died because we were laughing so hard. I even got a video of it!”

“How much have you played that game?” Yang asked.

Ruby looked down to avoid eye contact. “Three hundred hours...” she said under her breath.

“What!?”

“Hey, I play with friends so at least it’s socializing!”

“First of all, you need to go outside more often. Secondly, when do you find time to study?” Despite how carefree Yang seemed, she was very responsible, especially when it came to her sister. They didn’t have a mother, so Yang had helped her dad raise Ruby. She was basically half mom, half sister. She even forbade her sister from drinking or coming to violent movie nights, even though Ruby was 19.

“I’m not failing any classes!” Ruby said defensively. Yang glared at her and Ruby shrank in her seat. “Fine, I’ll play less...”

“You better,” Yang said firmly.

Blake and Weiss had been spectating the conversation. Weiss leaned towards Blake and whispered “She’s a really good sister, huh?” 

Weiss’ warm breath reached Blake’s ear and caused her to tense up. “Y-yeah.” She took a sip of her drink to calm herself. “Ruby is really smart, she just prefers to have fun over doing schoolwork.”

“That’ll only get her so far, though,” Yang and Ruby were looking in their direction and must have heard Blake. “She still needs to study.” Ruby made a face and mumbled mockingly.

“Hey guys.” Sun walked up to the table and greeted them. “I miss anything?”

“The usual sisterly love,” Blake joked.

“Hey, what’s the surprise?” Yang asked impatiently.

“Right, so uh.” Sun scratched the back of his head nervously. “I figured since you invited Weiss, I’d bring a guest too. So I...brought my boyfriend.”

“Ahh!” Yang bounced excitedly in her chair. “Finally! Bring him out!”

Sun leaned around the wall and whispered. A boy with bright blue hair stepped around the corner.

“Neptune?” Blake said, surprised.

“Sup.” Neptune seemed tense and stiffly held up one arm in a wave.

“Oh my God, finally,” Yang said.

“Oh, shut up,” Sun replied, but a small smirk gave him away. It turned into a full smile as he put his arm around Neptune. “He is pretty great though.” Neptune smiled as well and kissed Sun’s cheek. “Alright, now where’s the food?” Sun sat across from Yang and Neptune took the last seat next to Ruby.

“We were waiting on you,” Blake told him.

“Right.” He opened the menu in front of him and started browsing.

They all chatted and laughed until food came. There were over a dozen different appetizers to start off. The table itself was a grill and they were given different kinds of raw meat to cook to their liking. 

A short while into the main course, Weiss stood up with her glass. “I...” Her face turned red as she looked at everyone. “Sorry, is this okay? I’m used to people giving toasts at big dinners.”

“Go ahead,” Yang encouraged.

“First, congratulations to Sun and Neptune.” The rest of the table clapped as Sun chewed a mouthful of meat. He gave a thumbs up in response and Neptune put his hand to his forehead. 

“But I wanted to thank all of you,” Weiss continued. “I’ve mentioned it to some of you, but I come from a wealthy family. A lot of the kids I grew up with were...not great to be friends with.” She paused to collect her thoughts. “I have some other friends here, but...they aren’t like you all.” 

“You’re all so close and at first, I felt like I was intruding. But you always included me and made me feel welcome.” Weiss smiled as she looked around the table to each person. “Especially now. You said this was a family dinner, and you let me join. It really means a lot to me.”

“You’re part of the family now,” Yang said sweetly. “You have to deal with our weirdness.”

Weiss’ face wavered as though she was holding back tears. She raised her glass. “To family.”

The others all raised their glasses. “To family,” they repeated. 

Weiss sat back down and as Blake watched her carefully wipe her eyes, she once again felt a sense of guilt. She sighed as she accepted what she had been trying to ignore. Weiss was beautiful, smart, witty, and kind. And Blake had a crush on her.

\

The next day, Blake asked Sun to meet her at their usual coffee shop to talk. He was a bit like Yang in the sense that he wasn’t always what he seemed. He usually acted like an idiot and joked around a lot, but was actually a very dear friend to Blake. He always made time for her, listened to whatever she had to say, and did his best to help her.

Blake had met Sun at an LGBT gathering their freshmen year. She was a very shy person and was clinging to the wall when Sun came over and started a conversation. By the end of the night, he’d decided they would be friends. She was thankful for him making the move to befriend her, just like Yang had done. Blake realized she’d be a lot lonelier if she hadn’t been adopted by extroverts.

“Alright, what’s up?”

Blake had been spacing out and snapped back to reality. She sipped at her coffee, gathering her thoughts. “You have to promise not to tell anyone,” she began.

“Well no duh. I know coffee talks are top secret info. Now spill.”

Blake hesitated again and took a deep breath. “I...think I have a crush on someone.”

“On Weiss?”

Blake’s head snapped up from her coffee. “You knew!?”

Sun chewed on the straw of his drink with a smirk. “Yeah you were acting the same as when you liked Yang. Awkward, overly nice and asking if she needed anything, doing your best not to stare. You’re subtle but I could tell.”

Blake glared at him. She hated when he was right because he acted so smug about it. “Fine, yes, I think I like Weiss. What do I do? It’s not like I’m gonna cheat on Yang.”

“Of course not. You’re not that kind of person.” Sun continued drinking as he thought. “Well, I guess just ignore it and hope it fades. Or stop being friends with Weiss.”

Blake’s heart sank at the thought. “Are you kidding? After that speech? She’d be devastated.”

“Yeah, that’d really suck. She’s too cool for us to let her go now.” Sun rocked his head back and forth and stared into space. “Hey are you getting hungry?”

“Sun!”

“Right. I dunno dude. Date her too?”

Blake leaned forward and put her head on the table, wrapping her arms around her head. “Uuuuggh.”

Sun patted her on the head. “I understand. It’s hard being so gay.”

Blake lifted her head enough to glare at him again. “Why am I friends with you?”

“For my charming sense of humor. I’m gonna go get a muffin.”


	4. Four

Blake went back to her apartment after that, feeling a little worse than she had before. Sun always listened and kept secrets, but wasn’t necessarily helpful. She opened the door to find the living room full of people. Yang and Ruby were on the couch playing a video game. And there was Weiss, sitting in the bean bag chair watching the screen.

Weiss looked up when Blake entered. “Hey Blake!” she greeted with a wave.

“Hey.” Blake suddenly felt even worse. “I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“Yang invited me!”

“Hi hon!” Yang said without taking her eyes off of the game. “Is this okay? I can throw them out if you want.”

Blake sighed. “It’s fine. Just let me know when you invite people over, please.”

“FINISH!” the TV exclaimed.

“Gahhh! No fair!” Ruby grabbed a pillow and smacked Yang with it. “I had you beat!”

Yang laughed as her sister attacked her. “I’m just that good.”

Ruby stopped hitting her and pouted. “I’m going to eat all your cookies. The ones you hide in your room.”

“Save it for next time. I should get you back to your dorm so you can study.”

“Uuuuuuuuuggggggggggghhh.” Ruby slid onto the floor and laid on her face. “I don’t wanna studyyyy.”

“Well too bad. Dad isn’t paying for you to sit and play games with me. C’mon.” Yang put her foot on Ruby’s back, causing the younger sibling to grunt. “Get your shoes on.”

They got their things together and headed for the door. Ruby waved as she left. “Bye Blake! Bye Weiss!”

“See you later!” Weiss waved back as they closed the door, leaving Blake and Weiss alone.

Blake stood by the door awkwardly, not sure what to say. “Do you...want a drink?” she started.

“Oh, I have a water bottle!” Weiss raised it up to show her. “Thank you though!”

“I’m gonna grab one real quick.” Blake used the excuse to hurry to the kitchen and pulled out her phone to text Sun.

-She’s in my apartment and we’re alone! What do I do?-

Lucky for her, Sun had his phone practically glued to his hand most of the time so he always replied quickly.

-b chill n dont act weird-

Blake took a deep breath. “Right,” she thought. “Don’t act weird. We can talk about books or movies or something. Just relax.” She took another breath before opening the fridge for a soda and returning to the living room.

When she got back, she saw that Weiss had moved to the far end of the couch. Unfortunately, the bean bag was the only other seating in their room besides the couch and was across the room. Blake sat on the opposite end of the couch and set her drink down on the table in front of her. “So did you like dinner last night?”

“Yes! It was great. Thank you again for inviting me!” Weiss’ expression was bright and made Blake’s stomach do flips.

“Ignore it,” Blake thought. “You’ll get over it eventually.”

Weiss must have noticed that Blake was uncomfortable and frowned. “Am I imposing? I don’t want you to feel like you have to entertain me.”

“No, no. I’m just...I wasn’t expecting company. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. You’re sure you’re okay with me hanging out?”

“Yeah, you’re my friend. I don’t mind at all.”

Weiss smiled. “Why don’t we just watch something? Whatever you’re in the mood for.”

Blake was a bit relieved at the suggestion. “Sure.” She grabbed the remote and Yang’s game controller to get to Netflix. After flipping through for a while, they settled on a foreign film.

Blake did her best to focus on the movie, but was distracted by her own thoughts. Weiss was wearing shorts and Blake was trying not to look at her legs. “This is being weird. Get it together,” she told herself. She wasn’t going to do anything, she knew that. She’d never sink so low as to cheat. She’d just have to keep pushing away her feelings until they went away.

A short while into the film, Weiss quietly said “Oh! I found this outfit online that I thought would look great on you!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Here.” Weiss pulled out her phone and started going through it. “Ah, here we go.” Blake expected her to reach across, but Weiss moved across the couch right next to Blake and held up her phone. “Isn’t it pretty?” Weiss had scooted all the way up next to Blake and their shoulders and knees were pressed together. Blake’s heart leapt into her throat and she jumped up from the couch. “What’s wrong?” Weiss asked.

“Nothing!” Blake said too loudly. She shut her eyes and looked away. Her heart was racing and her body was shaking. She tried to steady her breathing to no avail.

“Blake?” Weiss said. She sounded almost hurt.

“I...I think you should go after all.” Blake still didn’t look at her. She was upset with herself for getting so worked up.

“Oh...alright.” Weiss really did sound hurt now, like she was about to cry. Blake continued standing, not looking Weiss in the eye as she grabbed her purse and put her shoes on. “I’m...sorry if I did anything wrong...” she said. Blake didn’t reply so Weiss opened the door and left.

Blake sat down hard on the couch and covered her face with her hands as tears started forming in her eyes. “What is wrong with me?”


	5. Five

A couple minutes later, Yang came back. “Hey, I just passed Weiss. She seemed really ups-” She stopped as she saw Blake crying on the couch. “What’s wrong, hon? Did something happen?”

Blake sniffled and wiped her face on her sleeve. “I’m an idiot,” she muttered. 

“What do you mean?” Yang sat down next to her and placed her hand on Blake’s back in comfort.

Blake decided she was tired of hiding it. She stared at her hands, not wanting to see Yang’s reaction. “I like Weiss. Like in a date-y way. And...I’d never do anything, it just...” She fought to hold back more tears. “I don’t know! I love you, I’d never do that to you! But it’s hard to be around her sometimes because of it. But it’s not like we can stop being friends now. I can’t do that to her either.” The words came spilling out of her mouth with occasional sobs interrupting her.

Yang was rubbing Blake’s back now to try and soothe her. Blake continued looking at her hands, which were clenched into fists now. Tears fell from her face and splashed against them. “I’m sorry...” Blake said weakly. She was surprised when Yang leaned over to hug her. She held on and continued rubbing Blake’s back.

As they parted, Blake finally looked at Yang, who wore a sad smile. “You don’t have to be sorry about your own feelings.” She reached a hand up to wipe away Blake’s tears. “Look, I...” she looked away for a second before meeting Blake’s eyes again. “I had a hunch that you had some sort of feelings for her.”

“What?” Blake felt even more ashamed.

“Just the way you were acting. I figured you would work it out yourself or come talk to me, so I didn’t say anything.” She took Blake’s hands in hers. “I’m sorry. I should have asked about it.”

“No, it’s not your fault. I should have talked to you about it sooner.” Blake shook her head. “Now I screwed it all up. Weiss probably thinks I hate her.”

“What happened?”

“I had just talked to Sun about it before coming home so I was already in a weird mood. And I just...I freaked out on her and told her to leave.” Fresh tears started forming in Blake’s eyes. “I can’t believe what an idiot I am. She poured her heart out to us last night and I go and mess everything up.”

Yang was quiet as she looked at their hands. “You really like her that much?”

Blake shrugged. “I guess so. I dunno.”

“Well go tell her.”

Blake was dumbstruck and at a loss for words. “W-what?”

Yang took a deep breath. “I love you, and I know you love me and would never purposely hurt me. You’re too kindhearted.” Yang paused and bit her lip, looking for the right words. “I want you to be happy. I want you to be loved. If you want someone else to give you love, that’s fine.”

Blake started to panic and gripped Yang’s hands tighter. “No! I don’t want someone else! I love you! I’d never leave you for-”

Yang pulled her hands away to place them gently on each side of Blake’s face. “Honey, I’m not telling you to leave me. I’m saying I’m fine if you want to date someone else as well.”

Blake was once again at a loss for words. She stared at Yang in silence for several seconds before answering. “You...what? You’re okay with me dating another girl?”

Yang nodded and stroked Blake’s hair. “The more people that give you love, the happier I am.” She smiled warmly. “If you really like her that much, go talk to her about it. Weiss is great. She’d be lucky to date you, just like I am.”

Blake’s body was limp in disbelief, but as the words sank in, a wave of relief came over her. She lunged forward to hug Yang and started crying again. “I love you,” she said into the cloud of blonde hair.

“I love you. Now go get her.”

\

Weiss agreed to Blake coming to her apartment that evening so they could talk. Her apartment was simplistic and immaculate, very different from theirs. It was stylish and looked somewhat expensive. Blake sat down on the couch across from Weiss, who sat in an armchair.

“What did you want to talk about?” Weiss asked. Her voice was cold and her body was stiff and poised.

“I’m sorry,” Blake began. “I shouldn’t have acted that way and you did nothing wrong.”

Weiss visibly relaxed in her chair. “Then what was that about?” She sounded concerned now.

Blake fidgeted in her seat, feeling the heat rising in her face. “I um...” Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was moving her shirt. “I...kind of...like you...”

Weiss seemed confused at first. “I like you too, Blake. What-” She stopped and realization slowly crept across her face. “Oh.” Her pale skin visibly flushed as she processed this. “What um.” Weiss frowned and looked to the side as her face grew brighter. Blake had never heard her say ‘um.’

“I’m sorry, I know that’s awkward. That’s all that was bothering me and I just felt like I should clear the air.”

“No, no, it’s fine, I...um...” Weiss was completely flustered, squirming in the chair.

Blake’s heart jumped as she noticed this. “I...Yang said it was okay...would you um...” She realized she’d never actually asked anyone out. She took a deep breath and formed her disorderly thoughts into a sentence. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Weiss’ eyes were wide and her face was fully red. “What? But you’re...what?”

“Yang said it was okay for you and I to...date.” Blake tripped over the word, her awkwardness catching back up to her.

“Did you two break up!?”

“No! No. Like, if I dated both of you at the same time. She’s okay with that.” Blake finally steadied herself, the metaphorical bandage having been ripped off.

“Oh.” Weiss stared off to the side and scratched her knees anxiously. Her head occasionally moved and her expressions changed, as if she was having a conversation with herself. 

“I understand if that’s too weird. Like I said, I just wanted to clear the air and-”

Weiss looked back at Blake. “I...I’m going to take a shower. I worked out after I left and...I’ll think about it.”

“Do you...want me to wait?”

“If you don’t mind.” Weiss started to leave the room but paused. She stood there for a second and looked like she was going to turn and say something, but left instead.

Blake sat back heavily and sighed. Her thoughts were racing and she pulled out her phone to distract herself. She thought about texting Yang, but had nothing to report yet. The phone kept her partial attention enough to avoid overthinking, but her leg bounced anxiously the entire time.

“Okay.” Weiss’ voice caused Blake to jump and nearly drop her phone. She hadn’t heard her enter the room at all. She stood in the doorway, wearing a robe and a towel on her head. Her hands were on her hips and she had a determined expression.

“Okay...what?” Blake asked.

“Okay, I will go on a date with you.”

A chill went up Blake’s spine and her body tensed up in excitement. “Really?”

Weiss nodded and bit her lip. “I like you too, Blake. I like talking to you, and your sense of humor, and you’re really thoughtful and kind.” She looked away and smiled shyly. “And you’re really pretty.”

Blake blushed at the compliments and smiled. “Alright then. It’s a date.”

“Just let me get dressed and fix my hair.”

“Wait, you mean now?”

Weiss shrugged. “Sure. Why not?”

Blake chuckled. “Uh, sure. Lemme just text Yang.” Weiss left the room as Blake pulled her phone out.

-She said yes! We’re going on a date now, actually. Is that okay?-

Blake was worried that Yang would be offended about her blowing off dinner. They didn’t really have plans, but she felt bad all the same. Her phone buzzed a minute later.

-OMG YAY!! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!! That’s totally fine go have fun. Love you!! <3-

Blake smiled as she read the message. She realized how lucky she was to have Yang.

-Thank you for everything. I love you so much. I’ll be home at a decent time, promise.-

-<3 <3 <3 <3 <3-

Blake started to put her phone away but had a thought. She remembered that Sun had jokingly suggested just dating Weiss and sighed.

-I hate when you’re right.-

-????????-

-Don’t worry about it. Coffee tomorrow.-

Blake put her phone away and waited. She was amazed that she could be this excited about a date with someone besides Yang. It was a few minutes before Weiss came back. “Sorry to make you wait. My hair’s a hassle” She had it up in her usual high ponytail, with a snowflake pin sticking out of the base. She was wearing the same blue sundress that she’d worn the day they met in the library. “Ready?”

“Ready.”


	6. Six

“And now here’s number three on this week’s Top Five Faves.” The radio in Blake’s car started to play a pop song as she drove through town. She and Weiss had been in the car for a few minutes and neither had said a word. Blake began to worry that the date would be weird and wondered if it was a mistake.

“Where are we going, by the way?” Weiss finally spoke up.

Blake started to answer but realized she had no idea. “Oh. We forgot to pick a place.”

“Then what are we driving to?” Weiss asked.

“I was just heading into town. I guess I was...uh...distracted.”

Weiss chuckled. “I guess I was as well.”

Blake smiled and relaxed, pushing her worries aside. “Alright, so where to?”

“Hm. Well, you’re the vegetarian, so why don’t you pick?”

Blake thought it over for a moment as she continued driving aimlessly. “Italian?”

“Italian works. Do you know a place?”

“Yeah, actually. There’s a great place nearby.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Within a few minutes, they arrived at the restaurant. They entered and Blake gave their name to the hostess. “It’ll be just a few minutes,” she told them.

Weiss and Blake sat down in the waiting area, which they had to themselves. “I’m surprised it’s not busier,” Blake remarked.

“Well, it is a Tuesday,” Weiss replied.

“True.” They sat quietly for a minute. Weiss was sitting up straight with her hands in her lap, while Blake slouched against the back of the couch with her arms folded. She noticed Weiss’ posture and sat up straighter. They continued waiting and Blake was getting nervous again.

“You know,” Weiss suddenly said. She looked over at Blake with a subtle smile on her face. “I like that we can just sit quietly like this.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. It’s nice. Comfortable silence. You don’t always have to be talking to enjoy each other’s company.”

Blake felt herself relax and smiled. “Yeah. You’re right. It is nice.” She wondered if Weiss could tell what she’d been thinking.

“Belladona, party of two,” the hostess said loudly.

“That’s us,” Weiss said. They stood up and followed the hostess to a table. The table had two chairs on either side and the girls sat down across from each other. Menus were placed before them and the hostess left.

“What do you recommend?” Weiss asked as she picked up the menu.

“Well, I can’t eat anything with meat in it. I’ve never really paid attention to what Yang gets.”

“What do you usually get, then?”

“My favorite is this linguine in a really amazing housemade sauce, with tomatoes and mushrooms.”

“Ooh, that does sound delicious. Maybe I’ll go for that, too.”

“You don’t have to on my account. Get whatever you want.”

“But how can I know if a dish is acceptable if it hasn’t been Blake approved?” Weiss looked up and smiled at Blake.

Blake chuckled. “You could always add meat to it, I guess.”

“That sounds perfect.” Weiss set her menu down as the waiter came to greet them with a basket of bread and glasses of water. They both ordered and he left. “So, Blake.” Weiss put her elbows on the table, crossed her fingers, and rested her head on her hands. “Tell me more about yourself.”

Blake blushed a little at the sudden attention. “What would you like to know?”

Weiss thought for a moment. “Tell me about your family, if you’re okay with that.”

“Yeah. Well, my mother is a lawyer, specializing in animal rights cases, and my father is a high school history teacher.”

“Do you have any siblings?”

Blake shook her head. “What about you? Brothers or sisters?”

“One sister. And unfortunately, one brother.”

“Unfortunately?”

“He takes after my father,” Weiss said with a disgusted tone.

“Ah. Sorry to hear that.”

Weiss chuckled. “Thank you for the sympathy.”

“What about the sister?”

“Winter’s great. She’s honestly my best friend. But she joined the military as soon as she turned eighteen so she could escape my father.”

“Wow, that seems drastic.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “You haven’t met my father.” Weiss waved a hand dismissively. “Let’s not talk about him.”

“Right. Sorry.”

“Not your fault. So did you grow up around here?”

“No, I grew up out of state, in Oregon.”

“Like Portland?”

“No, it’s a few hours from Portland. Small city.”

“Hm. Do your parents still live back there?”

“Mhm. I usually visit them for the holidays.”

“Do you take Yang with you?”

“I did the first year that we were together. Last year, I went with her and Ruby to meet their dad.”

Weiss smiled. “That’s so great, that your families are so supportive.”

Blake nodded. “I’m extremely thankful for that.” She hesitated to ask, but decided to risk it. “Are your parents...?”

“Do they accept how I am? They don’t know.”

“Oh.”

“My sister knows, though, and she’s accepting of it.”

“Well, that’s good at least.”

Weiss looked away and nodded slowly. “I would’ve been a lot worse off if I hadn’t had her growing up.”

Blake started to regret asking. “I’m sorry.”

Weiss shook her head. “Ugh, enough about my family! Let’s talk about...” She took a bite of bread and chewed thoughtfully. After a moment she swallowed and furrowed her brow. “Can we talk about this?”

“About what?”

“You and me.”

Blake felt a tug at her heart. “Sure.”

Weiss leaned back in her seat and looked to the side, gathering her thoughts. “So,” she finally said, looking back to Blake. “You’re dating Yang.”

“Yes.”

“And you’re going to continue dating Yang.”

“Of course, I love her.”

“Right. But...we’re on a date right now.”

“It...seems that way, yes.”

“And Yang is fine with this?”

“That’s what she said.”

“What did she say, exactly?”

“She said ‘the more people that give you love, the happier I am.’”

Weiss nodded, taking a moment to process. “How do you feel about this whole thing?”

Blake was taken aback by the question. “I...I’m not sure yet.”

Weiss furrowed her brow again. “You’re not sure?”

“I mean, I’m sure I like you, in that sort of way.”

Weiss faintly smiled. “I like you, too. But how do you feel about dating two girls at once?”

Blake shook her head. “I don’t know. This is all new to me, too.”

Weiss thought for several seconds. As she did, the waiter arrived carrying their dinners. He set them on the table and left them again. Weiss just stared at hers for a moment before she spoke. “Does that make me the other woman? Like a side girl?”

“What? No!” Blake took a moment to find her words. Weiss wore a concerned expression. “If we continue going on dates, then I guess...you’d eventually be my girlfriend as well.”

Blake saw Weiss blush a bit at that, but her expression barely changed. “But you already live with Yang. You love her. Where would that leave me?”

“I...” Blake couldn’t think of a proper response. “I don’t know...” They sat in silence for a moment, unsure of what to say. Blake felt Weiss slipping away from her and began to panic. “I know I like you enough to date you right now. If you feel the same, and if Yang is okay with it, then I’d like to just worry about our immediate future together.”

“What if Yang isn’t actually okay with it?”

“I’m going to talk to her at length once I’m home. I didn’t have time earlier because she hurried me out the door to make up with you.”

Weiss looked thoughtful and continued staring at her food. Finally, she took a deep breath and looked up at Blake. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Weiss nodded. “I suppose any new relationship has its ‘ifs’ and ‘buts’ and could go wrong. This is just...a little extra complicated.”

“And you’re fine with that?”

“I am. I like you, Blake.” Weiss smiled at her. “I want to try to make this work.”

Blake smiled as well. “Me, too.”

“Alright. Now, then. This food looks delicious.” Weiss unrolled her silverware and placed the napkin in her lap. As she raised her fork to dig in, she paused. Her expression was even more confused than before. “Am I dating Yang?”

“I...don’t think so.” Blake thought for a moment. “Do you want to date Yang?”

“I don’t know. I hadn’t considered it.”

They both sat in silence, trying to work it out. After a moment, Weiss shook her head, giving up on the thought, and began eating. The girls ate their meals and talked little, just enjoying each others company. Blake was still thinking about their situation and was sure that Weiss was as well, but neither of them brought it up again. Once they were finished eating, the check was dropped onto the table.

“Allow me,” Weiss said as she reached for the check.

Blake quickly moved her hand to block Weiss. “No, I asked you out, I’ll pay.”

Weiss seemed a bit surprised. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I insist.”

Weiss looked hesitant at first, then shrugged. “Fine. But I’ll pay next time,” she said with a wink.

Blake smiled. “Deal.”

Blake paid the bill and the two of them left the restaurant. “Where to next?” Weiss asked.

“Oh. I...didn’t have anything else in mind.”

“My place for a movie then?” Weiss offered. It seemed that Weiss had forgotten about her worries, or had simply set them aside to enjoy the evening. Either way, Blake was glad.

“Sure. Just lemme text Yang.”

Blake pulled out her phone and typed out a message.

-Dinner went well. Going to her place to watch a movie.-

\

“Have a seat,” Weiss directed once they’d returned to her apartment. “Do you mind if I change into my pajamas?”

“It’s your house.”

Weiss giggled and left the room as Blake sat down on the couch. Blake anxiously checked her phone, still waiting on a reply from Yang, but there was nothing. She started to worry, her mind racing with reasons why Yang wouldn’t answer. A couple minutes later, Weiss returned wearing sweatpants and a T shirt that was too large. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“No thank you.” Blake took a deep breath, calming herself, and tried to focus on the date that Yang had given her permission to go on. “Are those really your pajamas?”

Weiss looked down at herself, then back up with an offended look. “What’s wrong with them?”

“Nothing, I just expected you to have a nightgown or something.”

“Psh. This is way more comfortable.” Weiss went to her kitchen area and retrieved a water bottle from the fridge. She turned and leaned on her counter. “But I can change into my nightgown if you’d like,” she said with a mischievous smirk.

Blake felt her face heat up. “Uh...”

Weiss laughed and came to the living room. “I’m just teasing.” Blake laughed nervously. Weiss sat down next to her, about a foot away. “What are you in the mood for?”

“I picked the restaurant. You pick the movie.”

“Hm.” Weiss thought for a minute. “Ah! I know, have you ever seen 3 Iron?”

“I don’t think so?”

“It’s this Korean film. It’s one of my favorites. Lemme find it.” Weiss stood and left the room again. After a couple of minutes, she returned. “Amazon has it. I just have to rent it.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” Blake and Yang mostly streamed movies illegally if they weren’t on Netflix.

“No worries.” Weiss sat back down and picked up her remote, turning the TV on. It displayed different streaming services and Weiss flipped through until she got to Amazon. After some searching, she found the movie and rented it. “Ready?”

Blake nodded. “Yeah.” Weiss picked up another remote, this one smaller than the one for the TV. She pressed a button and the lights in the apartment dimmed. “Wow, that’s cool.”

“Isn’t it?” She switched back to the television remote and hit play on the movie. 

The movie began and the two of them relaxed against the back of the couch. After ten or so minutes, Blake was fully engrossed in the film. She heard Weiss move and suddenly, there was a weight against her arm. She looked over to see Weiss leaning against her, resting her head on Blake’s shoulder. Blake swallowed hard, deciding to follow Weiss’ lead. She pulled her arm free and put it around Weiss’ shoulders. As she did, Weiss nestled closer against her.

They remained like that for the rest of the movie. Blake could barely pay attention, distracted by Weiss’ warmth and the sweet smell of her shampoo. Once it was over, Blake stood up. “Bathroom?”

“Down the hall on the left.”

Blake walked to the bathroom and once inside, pulled out her phone to find a message from Yang.

-Sorry fell asleep!! I hope u enjoy the movie! See u when u get home <3 <3 <3-

Blake breathed a sigh of relief.

-About to head home-

A few minutes later, Blake returned to the living room Weiss was on the couch and to Blake’s surprise, was slouching against the back. It was the first time she’d seen Weiss not sitting like a proper lady. “I should get going,” she said.

Weiss must not have heard her coming, as she suddenly sat up straight, correcting her posture. “Right. I suppose it is getting a little late.” Weiss stood up and the two of them walked to the door. “Thank you for tonight,” she said, smiling.

Blake returned the smile. “You’re welcome. I really enjoyed it.”

“Me too. I think it calls for a second date.”

“Definitely.” Blake stood at the door and was met with a sudden wave of uncertainty. Normally, this would be where she and Weiss would kiss, but the circumstances made her second guess that.

As she thought about it, Weiss made the first move. She stepped forward, placing her hands on Blake’s shoulders. But as she stood on her toes and leaned forward, Blake turned her head and stepped back. “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought-” Weiss said.

“No, you’re fine,” Blake assured her. “It’s just...I shouldn’t. Not until Yang and I talk this out properly.”

Weiss smiled, but looked a bit sad. “You’re right.” They stood there awkwardly for a moment, neither of them sure what to say. “Well, good night,” Weiss finally said.

“Good night,” Blake said. Weiss opened the door for her and Blake stepped out into the hallway as Weiss closed the door behind her. Blake left the apartment complex and walked through the parking lot to her car. Once inside, she sat back against the seat and let out a long sigh. 

She sat for a minute, thinking about everything that had happened that night. Her happiness from the successful date was mixed with a sense of guilt and confusion. Even though Yang had given the okay, Blake still worried about whether she was really fine with this. Still, Blake couldn’t help but smile, knowing that Weiss liked her enough to try and make this strange relationship work. She turned on the car and began to head home, hopeful about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy. Bet you're surprised to see me. I'm surprised to be here myself. Didn't plan on coming back to this, but here we are. Now that I have, though, I might write more. We'll see. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy it! <3


	7. Seven

“I’m home!” Blake called out as she stepped into her apartment.

“Hey hon!” Yang said as she appeared from the kitchen. She was already in her pajamas: a tank top and boxer shorts. She walked to Blake and kissed her. “How was it?” she asked with a huge grin.

Blake removed her shoes and the two of them moved to the couch. “It was great, honestly.” She played back the night in her head. “I mean, I already knew I liked spending time with Weiss and it wasn’t radically different. But she seemed...a little more comfortable, which was nice.”

“Did you kiss her?” Yang asked bluntly.

Blake felt her stomach tighten. “No, but we cuddled while we watched the movie.” 

“Aww, that’s adorable! But why didn’t you kiss her?”

Blake examined Yang’s face as she spoke. Her girlfriend genuinely seemed interested and excited to hear about Blake’s date. “Yang.”

“Hm?”

“Are you really okay with this?”

Yang seemed a bit confused about the question. “Yeah. I told you it was fine, right?”

“Yeah, but...have you thought this through all the way?” Blake recalled Weiss’ concerns during dinner. “If I have another girlfriend, I’ll be spending less time with you. I’ll be on dates without you. I’ll be kissing someone besides you.” Blake tried to not be too harsh, but she wanted to convey her concerns properly.

Yang’s face became more serious as Blake spoke. She looked down and took a hold of Blake’s hands. “I know. Trust me, I’ve been thinking about all of this all night.”

Blake flinched at that, feeling guilty again. “I’m sorry...”

“No, don’t be. I gave you permission to pursue Weiss. It’s all on me if I worry over it. But, listen.” Yang looked Blake in the eyes. “I saw how much it hurt you to try and hide your feelings. I don’t want that. So...if dating Weiss is what makes you happy, then that’s what I want you to do. Simple as that.”

“But what about you?”

“What about me? I just want you to-”

“Yang, please,” Blake pleaded. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

Yang stared at Blake for a moment, her expression blank. She sighed. “I’m worried. I have a million ‘what ifs’ going through my head. Like...what if you end up liking her more?”

“Yang, that would never happen!”

“You don’t know. We can’t help the way we feel. She might be a better girlfriend.” Yang’s voice was low and somber as she looked away. “I don’t know. It’s really confusing. I’m not entirely sure how I feel about it yet.”

“Yang-”

Yang shook her head. She looked back to Blake with a more confident expression. “But I love you. I trust you.” She reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Blake’s ear and smiled sweetly. “I don’t know how it’ll work out, but I’m willing to try. For you. I reserve the right to change my mind, but for now, it’s fine.”

Blake didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t believe how supportive Yang was, despite all her concerns. Blake thought about how she would have reacted if the roles had been reversed and wasn’t sure if she’d be able to be this understanding. She wasn’t sure what exactly she was feeling, but whatever it was caused her to start crying. “Yang, I...” Blake struggled to find her words. “Thank you,” she finally said.

Yang leaned forward to hug Blake, stroking her hair as she did. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” Blake said through her tears. They parted and Blake wiped at her face. “For the record, no one could be a better girlfriend than you right now.”

“Damn right,” Yang said with a grin.

Blake laughed, still choking on her tears. She managed to calm herself and remembered something that Weiss had said. “Hey, Yang?”

“Yeah?”

“Do...you want to date Weiss, too?”

Yang’s eyes went wide. “What?”

Blake shrugged. “It came up during dinner. This is an unusual situation, you know. I’m still not sure how this is all working.”

Yang thought about it for a minute, opening her mouth a couple of times before closing it again. “Maybe?” she eventually said, looking confused. “I don’t know. I hadn’t thought about it.”

Blake chuckled. “That was pretty much Weiss’ answer too.”

Yang shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess we’ll see how things work out.”

Blake couldn’t help but smile. Yang was very relaxed and went with the flow of life. The only thing she ever worried about was her loved ones and nothing, not even her own feelings, got in the way of taking care of them. “Yeah, one thing at a time, I guess.”

\

“You did what!?” Sun said, choking on his coffee.

“I went on a date with Weiss.” Blake sipped her own coffee calmly, secretly loving Sun’s reaction.

Sun stared at her for a moment, dumbstruck. “I was kidding when I said to date them both!”

Blake shrugged. “Turns out you gave good advice for once.”

“Did you seriously ask her out after I told you that!?” Sun’s voice was getting higher as he spoke.

“No, you goofball,” Blake said with a smirk, but she made her face serious as she continued. “After we talked, I accidentally blew up on Weiss. Then I told Yang everything and she told me to go for it. So I confessed to Weiss, she accepted, and we went on a date.”

Sun was silent again, holding one hand over his mouth as he stared at Blake. “I...how?” he finally asked.

“I’m...still not sure how this works, really. It’s new to all of us. What are you doing?” Sun had taken his phone out and began furiously typing.

“I’m making sure this isn’t illegal,” he said quietly.

“Oh my God, Sun, it’s not ill-” Blake thought for a moment. “Wait...it’s not, right?”

Sun’s eyes scanned his phone screen for a minute. “Huh.”

“What?”

“I typed in ‘can you date two people at once.’”

“And?”

“It’s a thing.” Sun’s expression had changed to a curious one. “It’s called ‘polyamory.’”

“And it’s...not illegal?”

“Well, you couldn’t marry both of them. That’s illegal. But no, you can date as many people as you want.”

Blake was relieved. “I see.”

Sun put his phone away. “So I guess you’re ‘polyamorous’ if you date both Yang and Weiss.”

Blake took a long drink of her coffee to absorb this new information. “There’s a word for it. That...actually helps me feel better.” Growing up, her parents had taught her that anyone could love whoever they wanted, regardless of gender, so Blake had never had that fear that she was weird or wrong. But as she thought about it, she realized that was part of what she’d been feeling for the past day, that she shouldn’t be doing this because it wasn’t normal. But her new label felt comforting to her. 

“So what now?” Sun asked.

“Hm?”

“Like, are you just going on dates right now? Are you girlfriends? Is she moving in with you?”

“Why would she move in with me?”

“I dunno, dude! This is uncharted territory. I don’t know what the heck’s going on!”

Blake sighed. “We’re taking things slow. She’s coming over later, but Yang will be home, so I don’t think it’s a date.”

“Yeah, Yang! Is she seriously cool with this?”

“Yes. She said she just wants me to be happy.”

Sun frowned. “What if it makes her unhappy?”

Blake felt a chill go up her spine. “Then I’ll end things with Weiss.”

“What if you date her for a year and fall in love, and then Yang-”

“Sun, stop,” Blake ordered. She was starting to get anxious. “I don’t know, okay? Trust me, I’ve been stressed out about questions like that all night. I don’t need you worrying too.”

Sun looked down with a guilty expression. “Sorry...”

“It’s fine. I know you’re just worried about me.” Blake took a deep breath. “The three of us are just concerned with the immediate future right now. We’ll figure it out as we go.”

Sun nodded slowly, but still looked unsure. “Okay. Just be careful.”

Blake smiled. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit shorter this time. I want to seriously thank you all for the comments and kudos and everything! I know this is a really niche ship and it's really encouraging to hear that it's appreciated. I'll definitely continue this, but I need to work on my other work for a little while, so it may be a bit before an update (sorry!).
> 
> If you don't have an account on here and want updates, you can follow my blog (sassamapod.tumblr.com). I post a lot of RWBY on there and always put up a link when I post a new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and finally decided to write some. I wrote it as one long piece but I'm chopping it up into chapters to be a little easier to get through. I have some ideas for more stuff but this is the original story I had in mind. If you like it or are interested in seeing more, please let me know! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and if this is received well, I'll write more.
> 
> For new readers, I also have another Blake/Weiss fic if you'd like to read that, and a fair amount of Life is Strange stories that I'm still working on.
> 
> For any of my usual readers, I used this to take a little break from writing Life is Strange stuff. I'll get back to it eventually, but I still have some brainstorming to do.


End file.
